mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Davy Grant vs. Marlon Vera
The first round began. Grant lands a body kick. He's been out with injuries for two years. Vera works a single after catching a body kick. Clinch. 4:00. Grant works a single. They break. Vera slips. Lands a body kick himself. Grant lands a hard leg kick. Vera lands a leg kick. Vera lands a body kick, eats a left and a hard right, Grant knees the body, clinch. Vera went for a scissors leg lock, Grant grabs the cage, Vera says something about fingers inside the glove, confusion, what? 3:00. They rrestart. Wow. Grant dives back into half-guard. Vera rolls, lands an upkick. Grant stands over him, kicks the leg. And again. And again. Vera wa warned twice for grabbing the fence. Grant kicks the leg. And again. 2:00. Grant lands a left. Defends a leglock. Vera tries an ankle pick, eats a few rights under. Vera gets the back, one hook. Under 2:00. Vera gets the other hook. Body triangle. Grant's nose bleeding. Vera works hard for a choke. Vera locks up that choke briefly. Grant defending well, under 1:00. Grant turns to guard. 35. Grant lands a right. And another. Right elbow. A right and another, 15. A left. R1 ends, 10-9 Grant but close. That cut is on Grant's hairline above his right eye. "That's a little nick," Grant's corner assures him. R2 began. Grant lands a hard counter one-two. Vera calls a low blow and they exchange anyways. Grant lands a right uppercut. Vera lands a left to the body. Vera lands a body kick. That cut is bad again all over Grant's face. crimson mask. Grant lands a left and a right and a body kick, big combo. Vera lands a right. 4:00. Grant lands a left right left combo to the body, Vera lands a left and a counter right hook, Grant works a single. Just under 4:00. Clinch. Vera knees the body, eats a left, two right uppercuts, a knee to the gobdy, right uppercut, knee to the body, right elbow, a right hand, big right elbow, a right, right uppercut, Vera's mouth bleeding, Grant defends a double. Vera pulls guard. 3:00. Grant lands a left. Right elbow. 2:00. Hard right to the body. Vera lands a left elbow. Vera thinking triangle. Goddard steps in warning for fingers in the glove, calls time. Makes Vera stand up, ordering him repeatedly. Final warning. "I'm in charge not you, do you understand me?" They continue standing. Grant lands a body kick. Grant lands a right elbow and works a single. "You need to finish!" Grant gets the single to guard. Grant kicks the leg, eats an upkick, passes to side control, 30. Tries to mount, gets caught in half-guard. 15. Left elbow. Vera lands an illegal upkick right as R2 ends, the ref makes Vera stand up. "Get that translator in here now." R3 began. Grant lands a counter right. Grant lands a right, works a single. Vera thinking guillotine, knees the body, tries to get a throw. 4:00. Grant's basically on top in half-guard, a few rights under. Vera regains guard. Vera holds the fence, gets a warning. Vera grabs the fence again. Grant lands a right elbow. 3:00. Vera thinking triangle. Grant escapes. Lands a right. Foregone conclusion is the Grant decision. Vera thinking triangle. Nope. 2:00. Fingers in the glove again, the ref takes a point from Vera. Grant lands a right to the body. Vera must get a finish. Grant body head with rights. Ref steps in for something else, he just stood them up. Vera lands a right uppercut, eats a right and a body kick. Vera lands a body kick, tries a flying knee. Grant works a double. 1:00. Now a single. Grant knees the leg. Working hard for the single. 35. Vera thinking kimura. They break. Grant lands a leg kick and a right. Vera knees the body. 15. Grant stuffs a double. Vera knees the body twice, thinking guillotine, R3 ends, 10-8 Grant with the point deduction. 30-26 Grant. Yep UD.